Cuando los ríos se tiñan de sangre
by bellsblommb
Summary: Precuela de "Le Cirque" Edward, un chico que trabaja en un circo, se obsesionara con una chica que se esconde bajo una mascara, ¿Que pasara cuando la agresiva Bella Swan se enamore? One-shot


**Bueno, yo se que se oye medio sádico el titulo, pero les aseguro que tiene una razón romántica, este es un one-shot para las chicas del "Le Cirque", lo prometido es deuda y ojala les guste**

**Y para aquellas que no tengan idea de que hablo, bueno… visiten mi perfil y lean mi historia el "Le Cirque" (jaja haciéndole comercial a mi historia)**

**Bueno sin más… se los dejo**

**Cuando los ríos se tiñan de sangre**

El día que el amor llegó para mí no fue un día convencional. Mi tío, Carlisle Cullen, era un hombre muy famoso por su circo gótico el "Le Cirque". El lugar era increíble, en efecto, pero lo que a mí me fascinaba era el espectáculo que ofrecía Carlisle. "El ilusionista" no era una persona cualquiera, era sin duda el ser más admirado del circo, pero Carlisle aseguraba que ya se sentía viejo para seguir haciendo eso y quería contratar un nuevo ilusionista.

Fue ahí donde quise instruirme, aprender a ser ilusionista como él. Me costó mucho trabajo he de admitir, pero al final, lo logré y Carlisle me aseguró que yo tomaría su lugar en el espectáculo de esta noche.

Me sentía nervioso, ¿Qué tal que a nadie le agradaba mi espectáculo?, yo jamás superaría al grandioso Carlisle, pero… ¿Lograría hacerme crédito por mis propios medios?

El circo comenzó su show con el espectáculo de Alice, mi buena amiga Alice era una gran bailarina y ella aseguraba que yo lo lograría, me trataba de dar ánimos. Quien también siempre me apoyaba era Nessie. Ella junto con su novio Jacob tenían el espectáculo de "La bella y la bestia", donde Jacob mostraba sus habilidades como licántropo.

Cuando fue mi turno, Carlisle me presentó como el nuevo ilusionista e hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Convertí a una chica en un cuervo que tenía sangre en su piel. Justo cuando recibía el aplauso de todos completamente emocionado, pude notar a una extraña chica.

Tal vez la palabra "extraña" no la defina realmente; vestía de negro, pero su rostro era algo tierno y lindo y sus ojos… bueno… esos ojos no le correspondían a una chica gótica. Eran de un color café, como el chocolate, realmente lindos… ¿Qué hacían tales ojos en una chica como esa?

Me miraba molesta, como si yo no fuese de su agrado y lo peor era que no sabía porque, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Cuando el "Le Cirque" terminó todas sus presentaciones pude darme cuenta que la rara chica de ojos bonitos platicaba con Nessie y decidí aprovechar la situación para saber qué era lo que pasaba. (De acuerdo, puede que también quisiera saber el nombre de la chica)

-Ness estuviste muy bien, como siempre tú haces un trabajo maravilloso-dijo la chica

-Gracias Bella, es genial que te agrade-

Bella, con que así se llamaba, un nombre que le quedaba a la perfección sin duda. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? A mí no me gustaban las chicas… bueno… si me gustan, pero quería concentrarme en mi trabajo como ilusionista y no distraerme.

-Todo estuvo muy bien-dijo Bella de nuevo

-No te escucho muy convencida… hubo algo que no te gusto ¿Verdad?-preguntó Nessie

-La verdad sí… ¿Por qué Carlisle tuvo que retirarse? Él era tan bueno-

-¿Acaso no te gusto el espectáculo del nuevo ilusionista?-

Me preocupé, no le había gustado mi acto, por esa razón me veía tan molesta. Me sentí algo ofendido y a la vez triste.

-El chico no es malo, en serio que no pero… no lo sé… es… es…-

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Nessie desesperada

-Si te lo digo… ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?-

-Lo prometo, dime-

-El chico es demasiado guapo como para ser responsable de un acto tan importante-

Me enoje, no porque ella dijera que yo era atractivo, aquello no me molestaba tanto, lo que me molesto fue lo que insinuó con ese comentario. Me creía un arribista que solo se aprovecharía del cargo de Carlisle. ¿Quién era ella para juzgarme? Yo creía que ser ilusionista era mucho más que un cargo, era un arte y ella… ella decía que yo no era digno de tal arte.

-¿Quién te ha hecho la juez de este circo?-pregunté furioso, sin frenarme y a Nessie se le abrieron los ojos de horror al ver que las había escuchado

-Es un derecho que quise darme y que merezco-dijo ella.

No tenía miedo, me enfrentó, aquella chica tenia agallas, pero… por más que intentaba verla como alguien peligroso, sus bellas facciones me lo impedían. Era demasiado bonita para ser agresiva… ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?

-¿Y quién te ha hecho creer que te lo mereces?-dije fríamente

-¿Y quién te ha hecho creer a ti que te mereces ser el ilusionista del "Le Cirque"?-contraatacó desdeñosamente

Por un momento me desarmó, pero después me repuse.

-La misma persona que te dio el derecho de ser nuestro juez- y la miré a los ojos

Entonces no dijo nada, se quedo como paralizada y yo también me quedé así. Verla a los ojos era peligroso, te hipnotizaban, te mostraban a una creatura indefensa y tierna que no se encontraba en el exterior, pero que tú querías proteger.

Me fui antes de que mis emociones me dominaran y la chica viera mi lado débil. ¿Quién era Bella? ¿Por qué era tan extraña? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan agresiva e hiriente externamente cuando sus ojos te mostraban a otra persona? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

* * *

Estaba trepado en un árbol, oculto, deseando ansiosamente que nunca me atraparan. ¿Qué clase de maniático era yo? Había espiado a Bella durante el fin de semana. Me trepaba en los arboles y la veía hacer sus cosas cotidianas. Oír música, discutir con su padre, armar alborotos y ahora, en la escuela, darle su merecido a un pervertido muchacho que la acosaba.

-Diablos Mike eres como una peste-dijo ella fastidiada

-¿Por qué? Solo quiero que me acompañes al baile de Halloween-dijo el chico con arrogancia

-Y ya te dije mil veces que preferiría torturar a un gatito que ir al baile contigo-

-Vamos Bella, te estoy haciendo un favor, nadie te invitaría a ese baile-

Yo lo haría, me dije estúpidamente. Me había obsesionado demasiado con la chica y ahora estaba tan idiotizado que incluso sería capaz de invitarla a un baile.

-No tienes idea de cuánto agradezco que nadie lo considere, es mas… que tú me invites no es un favor, es un insulto hacia mi persona-le dijo ella

-Estas enamorada de mí y no quieres aceptarlo-

Bella lanzó una carcajada irónica mientras yo trataba de reprimir la mía.

-Mike, escucha con atención porque será la última vez que lo diga-dijo Bella- cuando los ríos se tiñan de sangre, la luz del sol se apague y el colegio desaparezca, ese día yo estaré enamorada, te lo aseguro-

-Eres una amargada Bella Swan, por eso estas sola-le dijo él con desdén mientras se iba

-No sabes cuánto agradezco que así sea-

Bella mentía. En todo este tiempo que la había observado había descubierto que Bella se escondía en una máscara de agresividad. Mi pobre Bella lloraba todas las noches su tragedia… ¿Por qué había dicho que ella era mi Bella? Ella no me pertenecía.

"Solo en tus sueños Edward" me dije y lo permití, ella era mi Bella en mis sueños y ella había sufrido mucho.

Renee Swan y Charlie eran una buena pareja. Las cosas se agravaron cuando Renee murió en un accidente automovilístico. Bella adoraba a su madre y le dolía tanto haberla perdido. Charlie no sabía cómo enfrentar esta situación y por ello mejor la ignoraba. Bella asistía al "Le Cirque" siempre que podía porque era el único lugar en el que encontraba alivio. Eso era lo que había logrado averiguar de su vida.

Bella se levantó de su mesa y comenzó a caminar en círculos. ¿Por qué lo hacía? De repente bostezó a propósito y asintió. No entendí sus actos hasta que una piedra me golpeó e hizo que me cayera del árbol.

La tuve sobre mí en cuestión de segundos y mientras me amenazaba con su puño me exigió:

-Muy bien, quiero que me digas quien eres y porque rayos me estas siguiendo…-su rostro cambio-… un momento… te conozco… eres… eres…-

-El ilusionista-

-Eso quisieras, pero te falta mucho-

-Como sea, ¿Me vas a soltar?-pregunté, tenerla tan cerca de mi hacia que extrañas emociones se apoderaran de mi cuerpo

Se levantó y completamente extrañada me preguntó:

-¿Por qué me espiabas… este… este?-Bella no recordaba mi nombre

-Edward-le aclaré

-Bueno Edward, ¿Por qué me espiabas?-

-Yo no te espiaba, simplemente… estaba ahí-mentí

-No me digas que ahora trepas arboles, tal vez deberías trabajar en eso y salirte del circo-

-No te voy a dar gusto-hacerla enojar era divertido, me mostraba a la chica que me gustaba

-¿Y qué quieres?-

-Bueno… yo… yo-tenía que inventar algo convincente ahora-el circo quiere ofrecerte una función especial, por ser… por ser tan constante y vine a darte el boleto-

Saque un boleto que tenia y que se supone que era para invitar a alguna persona necesitada que encontraras, pero era mi única excusa. Se quedó paralizada, de nuevo y sin saber realmente que hacer, tomó el boleto que le ofrecí y se fue. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

* * *

-¿Qué le dijiste que?-preguntó Carlisle sorprendido

-Que todos le ofreceríamos una función-

-Edward que pasa contigo, ¿Cuándo vamos a ofrecerle esa función?-

-Dentro de media hora-dije apenado

-Va a ser muy difícil Edward, todos estamos listos pero para dar una sola función-sonrió malévolamente-pero si me dices porque motivo le dijiste eso, puede que te ayude-

Palidecí, no le iba a decir a Carlisle que era una excusa que le había dado a Bella por atraparme espiándola.

-Si no me dices, no puedo ayudarte-

Eso era chantaje, pero al final cedí, necesitaba con urgencia que me ayudara. Cuando terminé de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido con la extraña chica gótica Bella Swan, Carlisle lanzó una carcajada mientras decía:

-Es increíble el grado de amor que le tienes a esa chica-

-¿Amor? Yo no estoy enamorado-volví a mentir

-Sí claro, entonces la espías por que eres un pervertido-

-Bueno… puede que esté un poco enamorado… ¡Pero no te atrevas a contarle a alguien!-amenacé nervioso

Él se rió y organizó a todos para ofrecerle a Bella el espectáculo ficticio al cual yo la había invitado.

Cuando Bella llegó, lo hizo cautelosamente, como si esperara alguna broma. Me extraño mucho su comportamiento, pero Bella Swan siempre me sorprendía. Me acerqué a ella para aliviar mi curiosidad

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté

-Pues… como me invitaste… pensé que me tenías preparada alguna broma o algo así-

-Bella yo no soy tan infantil-

-Es extraño Edward, los hombres a tu edad son infantiles-

-Yo no-dije mientras la miraba discretamente fascinado

-Bien… entonces ¿Por qué me citaste? Y no me digas que es porque de verdad hay una función especial para mí, no te creí esa mentira-

-Pues que desconfiada eres, porque si hay una función, ¿Cierto?-pregunté al vacio

Carlisle apareció diciendo

-En efecto Bella, la hay-sonrió, aquello no me auguraba nada bueno-Edward nos hizo organizar una función para sostener su mentira-

Lo miré furioso. Me había traicionado, ahora tenía darle explicaciones a Bella y yo no iba a decirle la verdad.

-¿En serio? Wow… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

La miré desarmado, no iba decirle nada, sin importar que me torturara, no le diría nada.

-¿No querías decirme tus verdaderos motivos para espiarme cierto? ¿Por qué me espiabas? -estaba empezando a exasperarse-¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué me espiabas?-

-Porque me gustas-solté sin pensar y abrí los ojos de vergüenza

-¿Qué?-dijo ella estupefacta y entonces vi la faceta que tanto había anhelado ver.

Bella intentó sostenerse de algo por que no creía lo que acababa de decirle. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y en su bello rostro apareció un adorable sonrojo.

-¿Qu…que... que estas diciendo?-

-La verdad, me gustas y bastante-me atreví a decir

-Es… es una broma ¿verdad?-sus ojos se oscurecieron- eso es, es una broma, quieres vengarte de lo que te dije-

-No es ninguna maldita broma-dije algo molesto de que no me creyera- lo creas o no me gustas, todo de ti me gusta-

-No, no es verdad, solo estas… confundido-me dijo como tratando de amenazarme-yo soy Bella Swan, la gótica Swan, yo no le gusto a nadie-

-A mi sí- vaya que era necia

Me ignoró y salió completamente distraída del circo. Esa chica era más terca que una mula. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que la quería? ¿Cómo demostrárselo? Los gemelos malabaristas salieron para averiguar si habría espectáculo y ellos me dieron una idea. Alec y Jane eran los mejores malabaristas, ellos tenían que ayudarme.

-Tú y tú, me acompañaran mañana a la escuela entendido-les ordené

Los gemelos se miraron extrañados y Jane dijo:

-De acuerdo-

* * *

Habíamos entrado de incognito a la escuela, nos encontrábamos en un solitario salón. Sabía que por sus inseguridades, Bella no querría que todo el mundo supiera que ella tenía un enamorado. La palabra me fascinó cuando la pronuncié. "Enamorado" así estaba yo de ella.

Después de pagarle a un desgarbado chico para que la trajera a este salón sin que el nadie lo notara, estaba nervioso por lo que iba hacer. Bella quería un espectáculo del circo, bueno… lo tendría.

La escuela estaba siendo remodelada, todo el mundo estaba emocionado por el baile de Halloween y solía pintar la escuela de un rojo brillante. La emoción también estaba justificada en uno de los fenómenos naturales más hermosos que ocurriría esta tarde.

Un eclipse de sol anticipa muchas cosas, que la vida mejorara o empeorara, que los sueños se realizaran o se destruirán o que la relaciones durarían o terminarían.

Bella entró al salón y abrió los ojos completamente alterada.

-Hola Bella-intenté sonreír

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó algo asustada

-Bueno… no quieres creer cuando te digo que estoy enamorado de ti, de modo que he traído a Jane y a Ale, los malabaristas, para que hagan un espectáculo solo para ti-

Bella intentó reprimir una sonrisa mientras Jane y Alec trabajaban.

-Edward… ¿Cómo piensas que un espectáculo de malabares va a convencerme?-

-No lo sé, solo pensé que te agradaría-dije algo preocupado

-No le veo sentido a que sientas algo por mi Edward, ni siquiera han pasado dos días desde que me conociste-

-El amor no se mide por cuanto dura, si no por lo que expresa-

-Estas loco-se veía sonrojada, aquello me dio esperanzas… ¿Y si Bella sentía algo por mí?

-Oye Edward…-interrumpió Jane mis pensamientos

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Creo que incendié la escuela-

Sorprendidos como nunca vimos como los malabares de Jane habían prendido una cortina.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-pregunté algo preocupado-¿Avisarles a todos?-

-Tranquilízate Edward, solo es una cortina, no se propagara-aseguró Alec

Al momento que dijo esas palabras, el fuego se extendió por toda la habitación mientras Bella le decía con sarcasmo:

-¿Qué decías Alec?-

-Que debemos alertar a todos-

Nos separamos, cada uno iría a un pasillo diferente para avisarles a los alumnos. La alarma contra incendios se prendió y todos comenzaron a salir asustados, justo entonces, el día se oscureció y todos admiramos el eclipse.

Un circulo negro tapaba al sol desapareciendo su luz y entonces recordé que estábamos en un edificio en llamas.

-¡Diablos! ¡Dejen de mirara el eclipse y salgamos de aquí!-

Me reuní con los gemelos en un pasillo y algo asustado pregunté:

-¿Dónde está Bella?-

-No tenemos idea-dijo Jane

-¿Te ayudamos a buscarla?-sugirió Alec

-No… ustedes salgan de aquí… yo la buscare-

Estaba aterrado. Bella estaba en peligro y era mi culpa. Yo y mis malditas ideas, solo a un estúpido se le ocurre llevar malabaristas que juegan con fuego a una escuela.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!-gritaba

-¡Estoy aquí!-me respondió desde un salón que no pude identificar

-¡Bella donde estas!-

-¡En el salón 212! ¡Quería ayudar a salir a alguien pero quedé atrapada!-

Y en efecto, lo estaba, el salón se encontraba cubierto de llamas y sin ninguna salida.

-¡Descuida Bella! ¡Te sacare!- y pateando la puerta entre al caliente salón mientras buscaba a Bella

Salimos del ahí y empezamos a buscar la salida, temerosos de que no hubiera ninguna. Bella me arrastro hacia un cuarto oscuro y abandonado mientras yo preguntaba:

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Hay una salida por aquí Edward, espero y no la hayan tapado-

Pero para nuestra bendita suerte, la salida estaba disponible. Desde la parte trasera de la escuela observamos el espectáculo. La pintura con la que remodelaban la ahora inexistente fachada se había regado por todo el lugar y había caído en la fuente; la escuela estaba hecha pedazos y el eclipse evitaba que el sol alumbrara con sus rayos de esperanza. Como si estuviera demente sonreí y Bella hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias… por… salvarme-dijo ella

-Sabes perfectamente porque lo hice-dije mientras trataba de quitar de su bello rostro las cenizas que habían dejado el incendio

-Lo sé… así que… ¿Tú me quieres?-

-Sí… y al parecer tú también-dije muy pagado de mi mismo-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó extrañada

-Por que… Isabella Swan aseguró una vez que cuando los ríos se tiñeran de rojo, la luz del sol se apagara y la escuela desapareciera, ella estaría enamorada-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

Sonreí y le mostré las evidencias. La fuente del colegio tenía agua color rojo sangre, la luz del sol se había apagado gracias al eclipse y la escuela había quedado tan mal, que prácticamente se podría decir que había desaparecido. Sonrió al comprenderlo y dijo:

-Sí, parece que tienes razón-

-Suelo tenerla-

La miré a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos chocolate que me fascinaban y completamente hechizado dije:

-Te amo Bella Swan, aun con tu agresividad, tu falta de paciencia y tus inseguridades-

-Y yo a ti, aun con tu arrogancia, tu estupidez en los detalles y tu torpeza siendo el ilusionista-

-Oye… no soy tan malo-me defendí mientras la alegría me invadía por lo que me había dicho. Ella me amaba.

-Es cierto, no eres tan malo-

Y así, mientras algunos se alegraban por la destrucción de la escuela, otros se maravillaban con el eclipse y algunos más sufrían por el desperdicio de la pintura de la escuela, Bella y yo unimos nuestros labios en un beso que denotaba un sentimiento que jamás imaginamos que sentiríamos, pero que ambos anhelábamos.

Cuando los ríos se tiñan de sangre Bella Swan le entregaría su corazón a alguien y ese alguien, también le entregaría el suyo.

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, me esmere un poquito en los detalles**

**Ven como si tenía razón de ser el titulo**

**Si no les gusto**

**Pues… :( me sentiré triste jaja**


End file.
